Conventional containerized candles have a candle inside a container and a lid. Typically, the lid is not attached to the container while the candle is burning. Consequently, the consumer usually discards the lid after purchase as it no longer has any use or value to them.
Conventional containerized candles may break easily while being shipped or processed before purchase by the consumer. Conventional containerized can also lack the ability to properly isolate the fragrance of the candle. Conventional containerized candles have included plastic fitments permanently attached to the lid or holder for safer shipping. However, these permanently attached fitments may disturb the aesthetic value of the candle. In particular, the conventional fitments are sometimes a milky white color, preventing the consumer from fully enjoying the color of the candle.
Another drawback of prior containerized candles relates to accessories that are intended to control burning. It is well known that an open flame in a house can be dangerous. Surrounding objects can catch fire from unenclosed flames. Additionally, a flame can also burn out easily from currents in the air. In view of these concerns, containerized candles have added burn control accessories. Typically, the burn control accessories are made of ceramic or metal, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,382,962 B1 and 6,589,047 B1 (the respective disclosures of which are both hereby incorporated be reference in their entireties). Ceramic or metal material, however, does not allow for the candle to illuminate the surrounding environment. More specifically, these conventional burn control accessories are generally opaque and thus block and/or absorb light from the candle
Conventional containerized candles have also included lids or shades to enhance the appearance of the containerized candle and reduce the affect of drafts upon the flame. Such conventional containerized candles, however, do not increase the overall burn efficiency of the candle. Some conventional burn control accessories may utilize a baffling intake system. A baffling intake system, however, can cause turbulence inside the candle container, resulting in less efficient burning. Consequently, there is a need for a containerized candle and burn control accessory that result in efficient burning of a candle, and provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance.